joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic (Screwattack)
|-|Base= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run moderately quick. Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. He steals other people’s property and claims them as his own. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Gay Hedgehog Origin: ScrewAttack Classification: Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Underwater Breathing, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation, Transmutation, Momentum Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Chaos Manipulation, Fourth Wall Breaking, Pseudo Black Hole Creation, Void Manipulation, Transformation, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, | Flight, Spaceflight, Regeneration, Pseudo Invulnerability, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Invulnerability Attack Potency: Mountain Level '''(Blasted an entire mountain), higher with Super and Hyper forms '''Striking Strength: Mountain Class '''(Knocked back Mario into a tree, blasted apart a mountain) '''Lifting Strength: Class 10 ''' (Can push rocks larger than him) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Wiz claimed he was this fast) with '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions, '''Relativistic+ '''when Super, '''FTL '''when Hyper '''Durability: Large Town Level(Was thrown by Metal Sonic into an enormous stalactite, survived re-entry from orbit and terminal velocity), Planet Level '''in his Super form '''Stamina: Very High (Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders.). Limitless '''in super forms '''Intelligence: Gifted (Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter.) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers Standard Equipment: Rings, Red Wisp, Fire Shield, Aqua Shield, Power Sneakers, Chaos Emeralds Weaknesses: Cats, Petrification, Transmutation, has an STD, Water, cannot stop time, Super forms only last a few seconds, is a dick Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. Can cause mild burns. * '''Fire Shield: Using the Fire Shield, Sonic is encased in a fiery bubble of flames that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. This renders him immune to the harmful effects of fire and heat based hazards. But not against claws. * Aqua Shield: Sonic is encased in a sphere-shaped shield similar to a water bubble. This shield allows Sonic to breath underwater indefinitely without fear of drowning. Can be popped. * Red Burst: Using the power of a Red Wisp, Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains pyrokinetic abilities. * Hyper Sonic: 'In his Super and Hyper forms, Sonic's Chaos Energy based powers are enhanced on a tremendous scale. In addition, he gains new Chaos Powers. They only last a few seconds. '''Notable Wins: ' Mario '''Notable Losses: Also Mario Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Flight Users Category:Relativistic Characters Category:Screwattack Category:Furries Category:Forcefield Users Category:Super Saiyan Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Downplayed Category:Downplay Category:Hypersonic Characters Category:Massively Hypersonic Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Tier 7